


Naegi Universe!

by tasticalturtle



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Steven Universe (Cartoon), crossover - Fandom
Genre: Gen, I Don't Even Know, Ishida - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-16
Updated: 2015-07-16
Packaged: 2018-04-09 16:30:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4356293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tasticalturtle/pseuds/tasticalturtle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dangan Ronpa Steven Universe Cross Over!</p><p>I guess ooc? I dont know<br/>Steven Universe and Dangan Ronpa spoilers!<br/>Enjoy :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Naegi Universe!

Ishimaru, Mondo, Naegi, and Chihiro were teleported to the communication area.

“Wow! This place is big!” Naegis eyes beamed. “It’s gonna be a pain to knock down, we need to make sure Junko doesn’t get to it” Naegi sighed.

Mondo punched at one of the beams “SHIT! Looks like were gonna need Ishida” Mondo hissed. “W-wait really??” Ishimaru said a bit excited “M-Mondo we need to be careful. Fuse with me instead” Chihiro said a bit worried. “Chi we don’t need to be careful. We need to be powerful.” Mondo smirked.

“Woo hoo! Let’s do this Kyoudai!!” Ishimaru smiled. “You guys are gonna fuse!” Naegi smiled, getting as excited as Ishimaru. The 2 gems stood at the end of each side of the sandy area.

Chihiro covered Naegis eyes “Hey! Chi! I want to see”

Mondo spun his jacket off, revealing his gem and shaking his hips a bit, making his way towards Ishimaru slowly. Ishimaru spun around, his gem on his wrist glowing slightly and made his way towards Mondo. Their faces met together, inches apart. Their gems glowing brighter.

They circled each other for about 20-25 seconds then Mondo dipped Ishimaru, their body’s glowed white and became about 20 feet tall, they had 4 eyes, 4 arms. Hair much like ishimarus but the spikes stretched upwards and a light brown color. The outfit was a white tank top and white pants.

“AHAHAHA Sup guys! I forgot out GREAT it was to be ME” Ishida laughed.

“Wow!” Naegi smiled. “Like that little dude! Check this out.” Out of Mondo’s gem, his usual battle axe came out and out of Ishimarus gem came out his metal staff, together doubling in size, creating a much larger axe.

“D-don’t get carried Ishida” Chihiro said worried. “Don’t worry weakling we got this” He smiled, he smashed the communication tower.

“Wooow! Amazing!” Naegi cheered “Calm down Ishida! This happens every time!” Chihiro said moving out of the way of rocks, taking her double edged sword out of her gem from her knee, batting off rocks, one hitting Naegi knocking him over.

“Naegi!” Chihiro yelled. “This always happens with you two! You’re getting out of hand!” Chihiro said mad.

“Psssh you’re just JEALOUS on how STRONG we are. You’re just a WEAKLING!” Ishida laughed. “Naegi let’s go!” Chihiro said grabbing Naegi’s and taking him to warp pad.

“Wai-!” Before Naegi could finish, they teleported back to the house, a huge stone crushing the warp pad. “Chihiro! We just left them!”

“I’m sorry Naegi, their out of hand. Let’s let them finish and it’s much easier without us around.” She explained. “Ok…” Naegi said a bit worried and upset. “Come on, let’s get some ice for your forehead” Chihiro said. “Ok Chi” He smiled following her into the kitchen.

 

Later that day, stomps could be heard from the ocean. “Naegi stay inside” Chihiro said running outside. “You forgot us!” Ishida yelled. Bending down to Chihiro “I-I was protecting Naegi! You two were getting too careless!” Chihiro yelled.

Ishida laughed “CARELESS! We were doing our JOB. What YOU said to do. Something YOU’RE too weak to do YOURSELF.” Ishida laughed.

Chihiro took out her weapon and held it tight. “What you want to fight?” “You’ll thank me later!” She said running at Ishida, only to be kicked up then smashed down, nearly being hit by the axe blade. She rolled to the side.

Naegi looked from the window and come outside. “I-am sorry Naegi…I was too weak. Sorry Ishimaru…M-Mondo”

“Come on Chihiro! You can do it!” Naegi cheered “N-no I can’t” Chihiro whimpered. “Show them you’re strong! IN THE REAL WAY!” Naegi cheered louder.

Chihiro stood up. “Come at me” She said. Ishida smirked and swung the axe at her. She jumped and made her way up the hill about the house and leaped off, Ishida follows behind and jumping off as well, the axe unknowing falling out their hands. “WEAKLING! That’s how you try to defeat ME! That makes me lau-“the axe landed on their head, both separating back into Ishimaru and Mondo, the axe disappearing.

“You did it Chihiro!” Naegi grinned widely and tackle hugged Chihiro. Chihiro then ran over to Ishimaru and Mondo.

“Mondo! Ishimaru! Are you guys ok??!” She asked kneeling next to them. “Ehhh y-yea Ishida j-just overworked our bodies a bit” Mondo groaned. “I have a monster head ache” Ishimaru groaned. Chihiro gave them both huge hug. The 2 boys groaned in pain “S-sorry guys”

“Way to go Chi!” Naegi smiled. “W-we should have listened, you were right Chi” Mondo said groaning a bit. “Y-yeah I was right!” She smiled “Go Chi!” Naegi cheered “Let’s go on a mission! Come on am so pumped now!” Chihiro laughed.

“H-how long will she be like this” Mondo whispered to Ishimaru “W-we deserve it, take it like a man” Ishimaru groaned out. They both sighed.


End file.
